


Drabble Requests

by Sylphlez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: CHILD!JASON, F/F, F/M, Gen, I’ll write just about anything, Jason acts like a wolf, Jason finds camp jupiter, Just side stories..., M/M, Multi, Origin Story, Other, Request whatever, Ships..., Wolf!Jason, anything you want - Freeform, raised by wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphlez/pseuds/Sylphlez
Summary: Short, one-chapter long stories requested by you guys!Just comment an idea, and I’ll write it.I’ll do regular side stories, ship fluff, and (if it’s requested) smut.I’ll put warnings at the beginning of each chapter, so don’t worry about finding something you don’t want to read.





	1. Write requests in the comments!

**Hello**,** my humans and non-humans!**

This is a special little idea of mine which simply consists of... Percy Jackson short stories! 

You can go ahead and request anything for a short story, with only a few rules (as shown below).

1\. It can’t be from another fandom. Might be lenient towards crossovers between the Rick universe and another fandom.

2\. You need to make suggestions in the comment section of this story (don’t have to comment on the latest chapter)

3\. If you want smut, then please specify that you want it, and who you want as top and bottom.

* * *

**Anyway, now that I’m done with that, leave a request or check out the next chapter for a short story!**


	2. I’ll Miss You, Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason spends a long time with Lupa, and eventually grows to act like a wolf and to think of her as a mother.  
He continues to act that way when he arrives at Camp Jupiter, two weeks after he had to leave his adoptive mother.

The small two-year old sat still in front of the enormous wolf goddess, his electric blue eyes gazing up at her with a mix of both curiosity and fear. His head was covered in soft blonde duvet, and a light pink scar adorned his upper lip. He was wearing only a diaper, along with a large sweater that must’ve been meant for a five or six year old.

  
His cheeks and eyes were tinted a deep red after he had been torn away from his sister’s arms by his mother to be brought to the wolf. The only person who showed him proper love and affection was forced to let him go, and it was obvious that the tot couldn’t process the situation he was in.  
After several long minutes of the goddess and babe staring at each other, the wolf laid down and nudged him with her snout, then spoke to him within his mind.

  
_ Don’t be so sad, little pup. Unlike all the other ones, I can’t have you leave so early on in your life. You’ll be truly one with the pack until I know that you can take proper care of yourself._

  
Despite not understanding the words of the goddess, the child’s cries and sobs died down at the gentle tone of her voice, and the caring blue light emitting from the wolf’s eyes. The babe leaned forward and pressed his hands lovingly against her snout, and that became the start of a deep relationship between the mother wolf and the son of Jupiter.

* * *

Jason ran through the fields with the other wolves of his age, planning on cornering an injured stag that they had spotted while roaming the dense forest. When they successfully trapped the scared animal within the circle formation they had created, four wolves pounced, while the seven others stayed back, making sure that the stag wouldn’t get away.  
It wasn’t long before their catch bled out from its several wounds and gashes all over its body, and the wolf pack let out celebratory howls, barks, and whines.

  
Jason moved forward and helped drag the stag back to the den where the entire pack lived. For a five year old, he had become strong, smart, and certainly wolf-like. Actually, he had even somehow acquired fangs, and grown accustomed to the dark because of night hunts.  
When they threw the bounty into a pile and turned to leave, a gentle voice called out from deep in the cave, telling Jason to stop.

  
_ Jason, come to me, my child._

  
The son of Jupiter turned and walked to Lupa, waving his fellow hunting mates goodbye before sitting cross-legged in front of his adoptive mother.

  
“What do you need?” He asked her, his voice hoarse from lack of use. Lupa was the only wolf that spoke English, so Jason was used to either growling or barking as a way to communicate.

  
_ You’ve been here for three years now, much more than any other demigod. And you know this, you’ve seen the others that I’ve taken care of before you. The longest one lasted six months, and the shortest, two weeks. You’ve finally grown enough to go to New Rome._

  
The blonde child’s eyes widened slowly as she spoke in his mind, telling him her intentions.

  
“You want me to leave.” He said softly, mostly as a way to know if he heard right more than for an answer from Lupa.

  
_ I wish this of you because no matter how much you try, Jason, you’ll always be a demigod, and you’ll always belong at camp Jupiter._

  
Jason lowered his head miserably before turning his eyes back up at the wolf goddess.

  
“When will I have to leave? And will I be allowed to take anything with me?” He asked softly, having become resigned to his fate.

  
_ Oh, Jason. You will leave before the sun rises tomorrow, along with a backpack filled with supplies, and a small gift from me to you. You are a son to me, don’t you ever forget that._

  
If Lupa could smile, she definitely would have at the moment. The young demigod had perked up childishly at the thought of a gift from his usually cold mother. A gift from Lupa was always a gift to be cherished.

  
Jason stood up and went to eat under his mother’s orders and, when he came back for the reunion time that the wolves often had, he looked up at her, his electric blue eyes brimming with both patience and excitement.

  
Lupa stood up onto her four legs, gaining the attention of the pack.

_Everyone. Most of you here with me have known Jason for a long time. For some of you pups, you’ve known him your whole lives. Tomorrow morning, before any of us wakes, he will leave for New Rome, for Camp Jupiter, in search of his people. Though he is our family, let us watch him depart from the pack as a man, and as one of ours. He isn’t abandoning us, he’s simply growing up._

  
The wolf turned her head to a small, blonde wolf.

  
_ Ellund, go fetch Jason’s hiking pack, along with the gift I have for him._

  
The blonde wolf nodded and ran to a sub-cavern underneath the den that was used to store everything they used to raise demigods to become heroes. The wolf returned, a small blue pack in his jaw, along with a little bag. He dropped it in front of Jason before sitting back down where he had been.

  
Jason looked at Lupa expectedly, waiting for her approval to open the gift from the pack.

  
_ Go ahead, my pup. The backpack is simple supplies; nectar, ambrosia, bandages, a blanket, food and drink, and an extra change of clothes. The smaller bag is my gift to you, I know you’ll figure out how to use it._

  
Jason smiled brightly and opened the backpack. Sure enough, there were plenty of supplies, along with a wad of cash for anything he might need to buy along the way. In the smaller bag, he pulled out a single, 3cm wide, golden coin. It was somehow comfortably heavy in his hand and, when he flipped it just to get a feel for it, the coin shifted and lengthened until it turned into a magnificent sword. The blade was golden, but the hilt and handle were made of a dark, glazed wood wrapped in leather.

  
Jason flipped it again and stuck the magical coin into his pocket before tackle hugging his wolf mother. He cuddled into her warm fur and mumbled, to the goddess’ surprise and pride…

“I’ll miss you, mom”

* * *

It had been two weeks since Jason had left the pack, and he only had one feeling.

Disappointment.

He had been told that the humans were bad, but Jason hadn’t thought that they would be that bad. Apparently, he was wrong.  
Specifically, Jason found out he was wrong when he was chased out of a donut place for being dirty, being thrown out of a butcher shop for only wanting to pay with dirty old 1 dollar bills, and being called out for trying to drink something without paying.  
Of course, that was all in the span of two weeks.

Now, Jason was running for his life.

  
He had been walking through the forest, awfully close to his goal, when two cyclopes came out of nowhere and started trying to catch Jason for food. Apparently, they thought he would taste good.

Back to trying not to die.

  
He was running at top speed through the forest, which was proving difficult considering that the giant monsters were chasing him and wedging him into an area where the trees were tighter together and the roots and bushes popped out everywhere.  
Jason was continuously tripping and scraping his knees while he would hear the Cyclopes mimicking voices he never thought he would hear again.

  
“Jason! Come here” Thalia called.

  
“Come on honey!” His mortal mother, Beryl, yelled out.

  
“My pup! Come to me!” Lupa cried out.

  
It was only at the last one that Jason stopped for. Not because he was tricked, but because he realized that it was a trick from the Cyclopes. Lupa only ever spoke within his mind. They were definitely faking it.

  
When the reassuring thought entered Jason’s mind, he became more hopeful. Instead of running across the uneven and dangerous ground, he put his arms to use and started climbing trees, using them to see where he was going as well as evade the Cyclopes who, unfortunately for them, were not tall enough to reach the branches that Jason perched on.

  
Finally, he got away from the Cyclopes and, instead of sticking his landing like he hoped he would, Jason fell off the branch and tumbled down a tall hill, thankfully not hitting his head on any rocks or trees.

  
He landed on the ground with a loud OOF, then got up unsteadily, staggering a bit on his feet. He walked to the old gateway guarded by two people in armour and… collapsed. The thirty-six hours straight he had spent with no sleep had caused Jason to pass out immediately after finding shelter, though thankfully, the two armoured strangers made their way to boy before he finally lost consciousness.

* * *

Jason woke up to find himself soaked to the bone and lying on some grass. He sat up groggily, eyeing the people that surrounded him.

  
They were all at least five years older than him, and every one of them had their forearm tattooed with letters and symbols. He stared and observed the strangers for a moment before speaking up with his hoarse voice.

“Who are you? What do you want with me?” Jason growled deeply, showing them his teeth as he slowly got to his feet.

  
A tall blonde girl smiled at him, a small laugh coming from her as she turned to her friends to ease the tension.

  
“He must’ve stayed with Lupa a little longer than most, considering that he’s baring his teeth at us” she told them, and the immediately calmed down.

  
A shorter guy with short brown hair spoke when he noticed Jason’s reaction to the laughter, which consisted of taking up an attack pose that would have been dangerous if he was a wolf.

  
“Aw that’s cute!” He couldn’t help but observe. A brunette beside him spoke calmly.

  
“Yeah, but he’s gonna grow out of it eventually.”

  
Jason tilted his head in obvious confusion towards the teenagers standing over him.

  
“Is this Camp Jupiter?” He asked softly, his voice barely louder than a mumble.

  
The newcomer received nods of approval and several “yes”s and “yup”s. A small, toothy smile appeared on his face as Jason stood up and stared at them. The smell of ozone filled the air and his eyes brightened up ever-so-slightly when he spoke to the people before him.

“My name is Jason, and I’m the son of Jupiter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like usual, leave a comment if you have a request for something I should write!


End file.
